Last of the American girls
by TeamAshPeetaEdwardJackWill
Summary: Jack and Kim love story. Jack is the new kid and Kim is the bad ass. Based off of a green da song. Kind of songfic. You'll lov it! Also some slight swearing
1. Chapter 1

Kim was tired. She didn't want to get up from her comfy bed and go to school. Then finally she groaned and sat up. She climbed out of bed and found her clothes. She put black skinneys and a black and purple green day t. Then she put some grayish 2 inch converse high tops. You know, the ones with the secret heel in them to make them taller. She also put on some black bangles, hoops, mascara, and eyeliner. Finally she put some pink lipgloss and purple eyeshadow. All Kim had to do was do her hair which was at the moment a frizzy mess. She brushed it out and out it in a messy bun. She was ready to go.

She skipped now the stairs grabbed her bag, and apple, and raced out the door. She grabbed her skateboard from behind a bush and started toward school. As she was riding she pulled out her iPod and put it in shuffle. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she collided with someone. She landed her butt with a small curse.

"oh! Sorry!" the brown haired boy said. I got up and looked at him. He had shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes. They sparkled in a kind way. He wore baggy lack jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt.

"Name," I stated.

"Jack."

"Last name."

"Brewer."

I out my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack Brewer."

"It's ok. And you are?"

"Kim Crawford. Black belt, bad ass blonde. Seaford High. Bobbi Wasabi Dojo. 15 years old."

"Cool. I go to seaford too. I'm new. Think you could help me out?"

"Sure! Let's go." And we walked off to school, skateboards in our hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

We walked into school and I was immediately greeted my Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

"Who's this?" Jerry asked.

"Uuuuhh, this is Jack. He's new so I was thinking we could show him the ropes," I said.

"Sure why not!" The guys said.

"Great! So jack what's your schedule?"

"Um here." He handed me his schedule.

"No way!" I said.

"What?!"

"We have the same exact schedule!"

"Oh my god! That's crazy in an awesome way!"

"So I can show you everything!" I don't know why I was so happy about this. Maybe I was just excited to have a new friend. Maybe we can talk music at lunch since he seemed to like MCR. Which was good. I think I finally found my match. Woah. Hold up! Did I just say that! Let me get to know him first.

The day went by well and everything was great until lunch. I mean we we just hanging out at our table and guess who comes over. Donna effing Tobin. I hate her. She is a total slut and just about murdered my life. When I came to Seaford High in ninth grade she took one look at me and immediately decided that she was going to put through hell. I mean she was rude to me and I finally got the guts to fight back. I'm a black belt but at the time I was going through a hard time. My parents were getting a divorce so I turned to martial arts and my music.

Anyway she comes over and says,"hey baby! Why don't you sit with me and not those losers." She flipped her hair and frowned at us.

I was about to jump up and punch her when Jack said," Look thanks for the offer but I'd rather sit with these guys. They're not sluts like you!"

Donna gasped. "Oh you say that now but you'll be falling for me in no time. You just wait. Bye Jack. Crawford."

"Tobin." I answered. She flipped her hair again and strutted away. "I hate her." I said. "And she's hated me ever since we met. Just because guys liked to be around me. It's not my fault I'm likable!"

The guys laughed. "You are nice to be around" jack said. The others agreed.

"Awwww thanks guys! So, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, are you gonna go to the dojo later?"

"Wait you guys know karate?!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too! I'm a second degree black belt."

"Me too! Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are all yellow belts though."

"Cool. So what dojo do you go to?"

"The Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"No way! My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies."

"That's so cool! You should join our Dojo." If he says yes this might be a chance for me to get closer to him! Whoa! What did I just say! Oh well. I guess I like him. Whatever. It's just a crush.

"Sure, guys! I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I got a review saying that Kim isn't badass enough so I hope you like this chap "boom". This is for you.**

Jack POV:

Kim is so awesome. Today she was talking to me in math class and the teacher was like, "Why are you talking during my lesson?" And Kim went for the classic, "Why are you teaching during my convo?" The teacher got mad and gave Kim detention and she was like, "whateves. It's not the first time." Luckily I didn't get in trouble. Like I said she's awesome. I think I might like her. We have so much in common. We both love punk rock bands like MCR (My Chemical Romance) and Green Day. We also love skateboarding and karate. Today I also found out that Kim and Donna Tobin are total enemies. They fight a lot. Lets take fifth period for example:

Everyone was streaming into the hall and I was keeping close to Kim and the guys. Jut then Donna bumped into Kim and said," watch where your going, b****!" Then Kim lost her mind.  
"What did you just call me, slut!"  
"I called what you are. Nothing but a idiotic bitch! **(told you there would be swearing!)**"  
"Oh no you didn't!" And she lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. Everyone backed up to give them space. I started to go toward them but Jerry stopped me. For once he looked dead serious.  
"I wouldn't," he said, "Kim hates it when one of us gets in the middle of one of her fights. She'll beat the crap outa you and kick your butt to next week. Believe me," he added as I gave him a yeah right look.  
But then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Kim with Donna in a head lock on the floor. I took a chance, "Kim! The teachers! They'll see you!"  
Being Kim Crawford, she responded with, "I don't care about effing teachers or grades! All I care about is beating the shit out of this bitchy slut!" And with that she screamed as ripped a chunk of Donna's blonde hair right out of her scalp.

**OOOOOOO! Cliffy! Mua ha ha ha eee! Snort! Fail. :( c u l8ta aligatas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here's chapter 4!**

**Jack POV**

Donna let out a blood curdling scream just as the principal turned the corner. I very scared for Kim. What if she got expelled! It would be all my fault!

Kim scrambled to her feet and Donna covered her bloody head with her hand. The principal looked at them and said, "Ms. Crawford, my office. Ms. Tobin, nurse then straight to my office. No dillydallying. Go!" Kim slouched toward the office and Donna got up off the floor and followed her.

"Come on, Jack," Jerry said grimly. "Let's get to class."

**Kim POV**

I am very proud of myself. I think I showed that bitch not mess with me. I'm a little mad at Jack because he tried to interfere but you know he didn't know so I'm ok with it. I hope I don't get expelled. I'm alright with suspension but my mom would kill me, literally, if I got expelled. I don't have to be too careful but I do have to be somewhat careful.

Any way I walk in the office and sit down in my chair. Yes I have my own chair I've been there so often. Mr. P, the principal or as I like to say the pee-pal, sits down at his desk.

"Ms. Crawford," he says,"I am very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than Donna Tobin. Come on. What was it this time?"

"She rammed into me and called me a bitch," I answered. "Then I asked her what she called me and she said I was an idiotic bitch so I threw myself at her beat the crap out of her. Finally I pulled out some of her hair. I think I did pretty well."

"Kim, you have to understand that violence is not the solution to everything."

"When did I say it was. I guess it's because she annoys the shit out of me. I mean she acts innocent around teachers but really she's really bitchy all the time. I hate it."

"We'll then how a bout you take the rest of the week off to cool down. I don't have the heart to expel you and I kind of like listening to your stories. Donna will be doing the same as you. Taking the week off. You are excused."

"Thanks, Mr. P. I'll see you next week."

"I'll be waiting to hear your Monday story!" I smiled at this. I think the principal really likes me, he just has to punish me because of school policy. Well at least I get a vacation! And I walk out of the room, down the hall, and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Jack's POV- 2 years later**

I am now a senior. Kim hasn't changed a bit but getting more and more beautiful. Every time I look at her my heart stops. We've been best friends for the past years and I've decided that I love her. There's a Green Day concert coming up and I want to ask her to go with me. I have the two tickets all ready. I hope she says yes.

Right now we're at school taking our finals. The school year's almost over and I can't wait to graduate. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Kim, and I are all having a graduation/beach party with all our friends. Kim's band is going to be playing and she plays the guitar and is on lead vocals. Her voice is beautiful.

Another thing, Donna Fucking Tobin tried to rape me. She legit tried to take me unwillingly. I'm saving up for Kim when we get married. And we will get married.

Anyway, I'm at school and Kim is sitting next to me. If she doesn't pass this she can't graduate. I made her study the past week and I know she's going to get at least a B+.

2 hours later

We're getting our test back and I got a 95%! I think it's because Kim and I said the prayer of punk before we took the test. In punk we trust. I look over at Kim. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"What's up, Kim. Why are you crying?" I asked. Her answer was handing me her paper. My eyes widened at the big red 100% A+ on her paper! "Oh my fucking god! Kim I'm so proud of you!" I practically screamed! She threw her arms around me and I leaned down and kissed her. We've shared a few kisses on the cheek the past couple years if one of us were going somewhere for a while. But nothing like this. This was pure passion. Spilling out from both of us in to this one moment. I'd never felt more alive. I had been waiting for this moment my whole life without realizing it. Finally we had to pull away. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack. With all my heart."


End file.
